The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and an image formation method, and it is related, for example, the image forming apparatus having a function that suppresses temperature of a fixing device in a sleep mode (it is also called a “sleep function”.).
An image forming apparatus, such as a printer or an MFF (Multifunctional Peripheral,) has a large power consumption in a fixing heater (it is also called a “fixing device”.). Therefore, it has a configuration that lowers temperature of the fixing heater in the sleep mode or the like.
In a typical case, when it returns from a sleep mode, or the like, it performs not consuming electric power too much in temperature control to fixing temperature. Thereby, power consumption of the image forming apparatus is low as much as possible.